


Stay with me

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Derek, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a glimpse of the future in which Stiles has two biological daughters and that's how he knows he and Stiles are going to break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [whonatural's awesome prompt list ](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/87184732341/send-me-one-of-the-following-character-names-and-ill). If you want me to write anymore of these, feel free to drop it here or on tumblr.  
> This prompt was: "Marty McFly" which means time travel.

Derek’s quite sure he’s going to catch the witch or whatever it is he’s running after in the woods. The air is thick with magic and the witch doesn’t really smell like anything except for magic (and Derek can’t explain how magic smells like, no matter how many times Stiles asks).

There’s suddenly a cold sensation, as if he’s been dropped in a bath tub filled with ice cold water – because of Deaton Derek knows exactly how  _that_  feels like.

The cold feeling disappears just as quickly as it came and with it the smell and feeling of magic also disappeared. Derek stands completely still in the woods, senses on high alert and body stiff. He readies himself to attack and/or defend when he hears a branch snapping and frowns at the two girls stumbling out through the bushes. The stop at stare at him, one of them clasps the other girl’s hand in one of hers. They seem to be around eight, Derek thinks.

“Ally,” she whispers and the other girl is staring wide-eyed at him. Her eyes flashes gold and she gives Derek a mischievous grin, her teeth slightly sharper than a normal human being’s. A werewolf.

Derek blinks at her – he’s quite sure he would know if there was a werewolf family here in Beacon Hills. The girl doesn’t seem scared of him, she tugs at her friend’s hand and approaches him. He watches the girls warily. They look very much alike; they’re most likely twins, but at least sisters. Both of them have dark hair, the shyer of them have it in two pigtails and the other – Ally – have a plaid on her back. They have light skin and – Derek’s heart lurches – upturned button-noses. Derek knows that nose. Upon closer inspection, both girls have a few moles on their cheeks. The one hiding slightly behind her werewolf sister has brown eyes; eyes that Derek knows shift color, sometimes they’re dark brown and sometimes they’re almost the same color as whiskey. Derek’s quite certain that the werewolf has the same eye-color when her eyes are not beta gold. He swallows hard.

The girls are right in front of him and Ally reaches out a hand to take his hand. She tugs at it and Derek lowers himself so he’s in the same level as them. She smiles at him and extends her hand, Derek is about to back away but then the smell of her – both of them – reaches his nostrils and he freezes. They smell like Stiles, but also like pack and home – a smell Derek hasn’t experienced since his whole family was still alive. He kind of wants to hug both girl to his chest and never let go. He doesn’t though, but stays frozen as Ally reaches out her hand, her fingers grazing his sideburns. She giggles and tugs her sister closer.

“Girls!”

Both girls startle at the voice and Ally drops her hand from where she’s been patting Derek’s forehead. Derek knows that voice too.

“Come back here and play where daddy can see you,” Stiles calls. Ally gives Derek a mischievous grin and then the girls leave through the bushes, the same way they came. Derek stares after them long after they’re gone. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until someone suddenly is calling his name. He startles and turns to the sound of Stiles voice. When he follows the voice he wonders if he’ll see Stiles with his daughters or if things will be back normal. He stumbles out of the clearing, still a bit disoriented. Stiles and a dark man are standing in the clearing.

“It’s a freaking genie, can you believe it?” Stiles says, showing with his thumb at the dark man who looks either like a man in black or an undertaker.

“He says he’ll grant us one wish. Just one, not three.”

The guy – the genie – glares at Stiles.

“I’ll give you your heart’s desire. What more could you possibly want?” The genie sounds exasperated, as if they’ve been discussing this for a while.

“A new car, a new apartment, one million dollars,” Stiles ticks of his fingers.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek growls at him because he’s still wary of the genie that smells of magic and nothing else. The genie gives Derek a thankful look.

“Did you like what I showed you?” the genie turns to Derek and smirks slightly but before Derek can ask what that’s supposed to mean he’s gone, and with him the magic.

“What did he show you?” Stiles inquires, stepping closer and putting a hand on Derek’s arm, looking worried.

Derek swallows and then shakes his head.

“I think he showed me the future.”

“And it was good?” Stiles asks, staring into Derek’s eyes and Derek nods, forcing a smile for his boyfriend.

“It was great,” he says.

“Really?” Stiles’ whole face lights up. “What was it? Did we have kids?”

“Yeah, yeah, you did. They looked just like you.”

“Oh, man, that’s awesome,” Stiles says and hugs Derek, whose face drops when he buries it in Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles is going to meet someone else and have kids with someone else because that’s his heart’s desire – to have kids, something that Derek can never give him.

He holds onto Stiles as long as he can. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the same prompt list and I realized I could make the previous one and this into one work so here it goes.  
> Prompt for this was "Ben stone" unexpected baby/accidentally pregnant.

Waiting for an inevitable breakup is… Well, Derek wouldn’t say it’s the worst thing he’s ever experienced, but it sucks, okay? It fucking sucks.

He’s watching Stiles talk to the girl by the register at the grocery store, wondering if she’s the future mother to Stiles’ daughters. He wants to snake his arm around Stiles’ waist, growl “mine” and flash his eyes at the girl. Instead he stands still in between the aisles watching them as the girl checks out Stiles’ supplies. When everything’s done, Stiles looks around and Derek walks up to him with the box of cereals, as if he just got there. He thrusts the box at the girl who smiles at him and then he pays for all the supplies.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks as they walk out of the store.

“Nothing,” Derek says. Lies.

He wonders if the girl Stiles holds the door open for is the future Mrs. Stilinski.

 

Stiles gets sick the next morning. He vomits his guts out and Derek fetch him water and pats his back. Stiles glares at him, but takes the water. He feels better later on and curls up next to Derek on the couch, watching a movie.

Derek wonders how many more of these days they’ll have before Stiles leaves him.

 

Stiles throws up the next morning again.

 

And the morning after that.

 

When Stiles throws up the fourth morning in just as many days, Derek realizes that something is wrong. He has to convince Stiles that they should go to the hospital. Stiles is pale and almost shaking with fear.

“I have cancer,” he whispers, “I know it. It’s cancer.”

Derek wants to say that it’s not, but it might be. He knows Stiles won’t die - Derek saw Stiles’ future with the two beautiful girls - but he’s worried anyway. He doesn’t want Stiles to suffer. He wonders if Stiles will leave him for someone in a support group. Derek knows a fatal disease as cancer can tear up a relationship but he swears that he won’t walk away. He will never walk away from Stiles.

 

It’s not cancer.

 

Stiles keeps throwing up every morning, but they can’t find anything wrong with him. It’s first when the sheriff buys him chamomile tea that it gets slightly better.

“Your mom had the worst morning sickness when she was expecting you,” he says and then his whole body freezes and Derek can see that he’s thinking something. His eyes turn to Derek, he’s frowning slightly and Derek knows that whatever comes out of his mouth isn’t anything good.

“He’s not pregnant, right? That’d be impossible, right?”

“Dad!” Stiles says, scandalized. Derek stares at John.

“Werewolves, son,” John says because that’s his answer whenever he’s asking if other mythological things exist (or if werewolves mate for life or if they have a knot). (He asked Stiles these questions, Derek would probably have died from embarrassment had Stiles’ dad asked him.)

“I’m not pregnant,” Stiles says. “God!”

Derek rolls his eyes, at both Stilinskis.

“Then you won’t mind taking a test,” John says and Stiles, of course, doesn’t mind. He’s going to prove to his father that he’s not pregnant because  _he’s a freaking man, okay dad? Men don’t get pregnant. Like, where would the baby even be? Last time I checked I didn’t have a freaking uterus. Oh my god!_

Derek has no idea how to react when Stiles holds up the test stick and two markers appear. He stares at them, willing one of them to just disappear already. It doesn’t.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes out and sits down in one of the armchairs.

“It could mean something else,” John says. “I heard of this guy whose pregnancy test came out positive and he had some kind of cancer, I think.”

Derek thought they ruled out cancer, but maybe they didn’t.

 

They go to Deaton ‘just in case’. It’s ridiculous because there’s no way Stiles is pregnant and they should go to a urologist instead.

“Congratulations,” Deaton says after examining Stiles and then frowns at them when he’s met by three sets of disbelieving eyes. “I guess you weren’t planning on it?”

“You mean that my son – my  _son_! – is pregnant?”

Deaton nods, his face neutral as if he’s facing pregnant men all the time (and maybe he does because apparently it’s possible for men to get pregnant).

Derek feels kind of faint and the only reason he doesn’t fall onto the floor is because Stiles catches his arm and hug him.

“We’re going to be parents,” he whispers and he sounds… happy, excited.

Derek hugs him close.

Derek is confused. One on hand, he’s going to be the father of Stiles’ child. On the other hand, Stiles will break up with him and Derek has no idea when. Maybe Derek can’t take care of the child? Maybe the child breaks them apart?

 

He goes for runs in the woods, trying to find the genie that gave Stiles his heart’s desire; a baby. He wants to ask why he couldn’t give Derek  _his_  heart’s desire as well? Why did he have to show Derek Stiles’ future in which Derek had no part? It’s mean and Derek would love to forget about it, but he can’t. In his mind's eye he sees the two beautiful girls from the future, he hears Stiles’ voice calling for them and he wonders if they’ll get along with their sibling, Derek’s kid.

Scott calls him when he’s out running.

“Dude,” Scott says because even if he’s twenty-four he still talks like a teenager. “What’s wrong with you? You get your ass to my place ASAP or I’m going to come and find you and  _carry_  you here.”

Derek remembers the last time Scott carried him and it was humiliating so he goes to Scott’s place, not really knowing what to expect, he knows it’s not an emergency of the supernatural kind but otherwise he has no idea why Scott’s angry with him.

“He’s been crying for two hours, man!” Scott hisses at him when he knocks on the door.

Derek doesn’t need to ask who Scott is talking about because he can smell Stiles’ tears from Scott’s shirt.

“Are you breaking up with him?”

“What? No!”

“Then why are you acting like such a jerk? Leaving him alone all the time?”

“I can’t-” Derek begins but doesn’t know what else to say. I can’t be here. I can’t be happy when I know it’ll end. I can’t be what Stiles needs me to be.

“You listen to me,” Scott says and grabs Derek’s shirt, pulling him inside his apartment. “Stiles loves you, man. He’s having your baby. You realize how freaking amazing it is that the two of you – two guys! – are having a baby? A genie granted you your heart’s desire and you’re being all-”

“It’s not my heart’s desire!” Derek snaps at him.

Scott stares at him, mouth open with his jaw slightly to the side.

“But the genie-”

“The genie gave Stiles  _his_  heart’s desire, not  _ours_.”

“What are you talking about? You  _love_  kids, Derek.”

“He showed me the future,” Derek tells Scott quietly and Scott stills, stares at him, waits for him to continue. “Stiles had two daughters. Twins, I think. I wasn’t a part of that future. I- Scott, he’s going to leave me.”

Derek wants to wipe at his eyes where he can feel tears welling up, but if he does Scott might notice and- Scott pulls him in for a tight hug – the best kind of hug there is.

“Have you heard the baby’s heartbeat?” Scott asks when he lets go. Derek shakes his head. He wants to, he wants _so badly_  to place his head against Stiles’ belly and listen to the baby, but knowing it’s only for a short period of time makes him terrified. He thinks the baby might die. Or Stiles and the baby leave him.

“Come here.”

Scott takes his hand and pulls him into the apartment. Stiles is lying on his back on the couch, sound asleep. It doesn’t show yet, he’s almost done with the first trimester. Scott sits down on the floor next to the couch and tugs Derek down beside him. The smell of Stiles is intoxicating, he smells like he always does only more. Derek wants to bury his nose in Stiles’ skin and never leave. He’s terrified for the possessiveness he feels because he might not let Stiles leave when Stiles wants to… Scott leans in close, putting his ear against Stiles’ belly and a goofy grin takes over his face.

“Listen,” he whispers and Derek wants to. He shuffles closer and puts his ear against Stiles’ belly. At first he doesn’t hear anything but some bowel movements but then suddenly there’s a quick lub-dub, lub-dub.

“It’s my baby’s heartbeat,” Derek whispers at Scott, who grins and nods.

“Listen closer,” he says.

Derek listens, mostly because he can’t stop and  _oh god, it’s his baby!_  He will fight to keep the baby. He’ll fight till he- His eyes widen at the sudden new sound, an equally quick lub-dub but it’s not the same heartbeat, it’s another…

“There’s two?”

Scott nods and grins with his whole face.

“They’re twins?” Derek feels faint because if he’s going to have twins then maybe Stiles won’t leave him?

Stiles shifts on the couch and the sound disappears. A hand tangles in Derek’s hair.

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek whispers as he looks up on Stiles who smiles sleepily at him. “I- I love you. And- we’re having twins, did you know?”

“Yeah,” Stiles whispers.

“It was the only way to stop him from crying,” Scott explains with a shrug before he leaves them alone in the living room.

“I think we should call one of them Allison,” Derek says and Stiles’ eyes start to tear up.

“I’d love that,” he whispers. “If it’s a girl. Do you think it’s a girl?”

“I think it’s two girls.”

“Okay, if you’re right, we’ll call the other Laura.”

Derek feels himself tear up at that and leans up to kiss Stiles.

 

It’s eight years later and Derek’s barely out of his car when Laura and Ally come running out of the house. Ally is faster, always using her werewolf superpower – as Stiles and Laura calls them – against her sister.

“Daddy!” she screams and flings herself around Derek’s neck and pats his cheek. “Guess what we saw in the woods? We saw you! Well, it wasn’t really you because you didn’t have any grey hairs here but it smelled like you.”

Derek listens to his daughters’ ramblings as he enters the house. Stiles is in the kitchen, making dinner. He leans up and kisses Derek softly.

“They’ve been going on about that encounter you had with them in woods for hours,” he says. “You know, the one that convinced you I was going to leave you for someone else.”

“You’ll never let me live that one down, will you?”

“Never,” Stiles smirks and plants another kiss on his lips. “I might forgive you though, if you help set the table.”


End file.
